


Icing on the Cake

by FrozenMarVel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMarVel/pseuds/FrozenMarVel
Summary: Arthur and Merlin spend a nice evening home, during the christmas holiday.





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiangXavierZukoAmajikiMerls11Loki_or_Obi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangXavierZukoAmajikiMerls11Loki_or_Obi/gifts).

> I read a prompt and this was created. It’s tiny, cute and feel good :D
> 
> For Obi, because you are very nice!

Arthur entered the apartment, still shaking off the snow from his shoulders. He laid his purchases on the floor before taking off his coat and scarf, hanging them in the closet.

He sighed, tiredly dragging a hand down his face.

Arthur finished his walk down the hallway, only to pause at the step leading towards the living room. He was absolutely sure there had been no christmas tree before he left for work that morning. Were those ribbons on the sofa? Half the baubles were haphazardly placed on the tree, the rest were spread over the floor.

Typical Merlin. Start a project and leave it halfway through.

With renewed focus, if only due to irritation, Arthur made his way to the kitchen where the clattering of pots and plates could be heard. In the midst of working something was Merlin, love of his life. He was bent over the counter, rolling dough with one hand while the other was digging inside a bag of sugar.

He looked adorable, hair mussed with white dusting over his everything. 

Arthur remembered the apron Merlin was wearing, a somewhat gag gift he had gotten from Gawain earlier in the month. A god-awful frilly thing with the words ‘In this Kitchen, we Kiss the Cook!’ stamped with glitter on the front. Gawain had winked at Arthur after he gave it to Merlin. Something about it looking nice with nothing underneath.

It certainly did not look _ nice _ even with clothing. And yet, Arthur supposed Merlin was pulling it off. God help him, he was ridiculously gone on the man.

Arthur cleared his throat sharply, somewhat annoyed at being ignored. He really should have thought it through.

Merlin flinched, turning around with a handful of sugar on his hand and throwing it on Arthur’s face. There was silence for a moment before-

“Arthur!” came Merlin’s strangled exclamation. Arthur blinked slowly, huffing to try to get the sugar out of his nose. “Why didn’t you-? How long have you-? You, clotpole! You can’t go around scaring people like that!”

“You can’t go round dumping crap on people either, _ Mer_lin!”

“It’s not crap! It’s confectioner’s sugar!”

“Why in the world do we have confectioner’s sugar?”

Merlin pulled close, his hands gently shaking the dusty condiment from his blond hair before cupping Arthur’s cheek. They stared at each other for a moment, before Merlin burst out laughing.

Arthur rolled his eyes, looping an arm around his trim waist and bringing Merlin flush to his chest. He swooped in, stealing a kiss from those lips. Hmm, sweet.

Merlin deepened the kiss and Arthur took the chance to suck his bottom lip, running his tongue over his lips, chasing the addicting taste of his boyfriend. They separated, breathing wetly into each other’s mouth. Merlin’s dazed blue eyes glinted in the light of the kitchen, and Arthur felt his heart beat increase.

“What was that for?” Merlin asked, breathless.

Arthur grinned, unrepentant. “I have to ‘kiss the cook’, don’t I? And such a lovely cook I found in my kitchen, too…”

Merlin shook his head, a fond smile on his kiss-bruised lips.

“I need to get back to the cake, the fondant is almost done,” Merlin said, before reluctantly prying Arthur’s arms off and turning back to the counter. Arthur, not satisfied with just that, followed him. Hugging him close from behind, Arthur watched his elegant fingers work on using the dough to cover a cake he hadn’t noticed before.

“What are you working on?”

“A christmas cake.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Did Morgana put you up to this?”

“Despite what you may think, Arthur, your sister is not the boss of me.”

“...Merlin, she _ is _ your boss.”

Merlin huffed in annoyance. “Regardless, it was Gwen this time. She didn’t have the time to make it before tomorrow’s party, so I volunteered.”

Arthur hummed, thoroughly distracted from the conversation by Merlin’s nape. He had such a pretty neck. He traced the tip of his nose carefully over every inch of the exposed skin, feeling Merlin shudder in his arms.

“If you are going to just stand there, might as well be useful-”

“I can’t, see? Very busy right now…”

“-by _ not _ distracting me!”

Merlin turned around then, shoving a bag of christmas cut-out shapes to Arthur’s chest. He grabbed them instinctively so they wouldn’t fall.

“What-?”

“Here, use the leftover fondant to make decorations.”

Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle, as he moved to do his bidding. They worked in comfortable silence for a while, decorating the nice little cake. Merlin pulled a red ribbon and tied it around the outside. The icing looked nice and even, but the cut-outs drowned the cake. Admittedly, they may have gone overboard with the number, but Arthur didn’t comment after seeing Merlin’s proud little smile.

“How did you get the cake?”

“What do you mean?”

“Merlin, you can’t bake.”

“I most certainly can, you prat!”

Arthur waited, giving him a look and crossing his arms. Merlin wilted, an adorably stubborn expression on his face.

“Lance recommended a place. I bought it on my way home.”

Knowing better than to cry victory, Arthur simply nodded. They cleaned the kitchen as best they could, Merlin placing the finished cake on a tin and putting it away.

When they walked back to the living room, Arthur remembered his previous irritation. The place was a mess of decorations everywhere. He was about to snap at Merlin, when said boyfriend dove into one of the boxes and took out a christmas hat. Merlin put it on, the white fur framing his ears beautifully, and turned to Arthur with a breathtaking smile. The pom-pom swayed with the movement, hitting Merlin on the forehead. Merlin went cross-eyed while looking at it.

An urge swept over Arthur and before he knew it, his mouth opened to say-

“Marry me.”

Silence permeated the air, as Merlin’s eyes went wide and Arthur froze.

“W-what did you say?” Merlin breathed, astonished.

Arthur felt his cheeks burn. The words had just burst out, with no thought, no plan. He was an _ idiot._ He had painstakingly plotted the proposal before, for Christmas! Where he would wine and dine Merlin! Show him that Arthur could be romantic! Extremely romantic! Merlin deserved it…

“Arthur, _ what _ did you _ say_?” asked Merlin again, intensely focused. Arthur gave up.

He walked to him, cupped his cheeks and looked deep into those beautiful eyes of his. A feeling of anticipation grew in the air, as his pulse skyrocketed.

“Marry me,” Arthur said, nay begged, to this wonderful creature he had been lucky enough to meet.

Merlin blinked at him, slowly, before he threw himself bodily at Arthur. He fell backwards, landing on the sofa with a lapful of Merlin.

They kissed.

And kissed.

Arthur ignored the need for oxygen, focused intently in stealing Merlin’s breath, the same way he stole Arthur’s with his mere existence. They let go when they couldn’t go on anymore, Arthur kissing a line down his throat to nibble at the sensitive skin there. Merlin moaned, burying a hand in his blond hair and pushing his head firmly to him. They paused, breathing harshly.

Merlin leaned back a little to catch his eye.

Arthur blurted, “I didn’t plan this.”

“I can see that.”

“I couldn’t help it.” That felt like a bigger confession.

“Whyever not?”

Arthur looked at him fondly, bringing Merlin’s head down so they could press their foreheads together.

“Because this is how I want you the most. The you I see everyday: silly, unrestrained, passionate and frustrating in equal measure.”

Merlin’s eyes watered, and a wobbly smile appeared on his lips. “_Yes_.”

Arthur frowned. “What?”

“The answer to your non-question is ** _yes_**.”

It took Arthur a moment before he hugged Merlin to himself, burying his face in his neck and feeling Merlin card his fingers gently through his hair. They stayed like that for an eternity before-

“Does this mean you will finally wear the apron with nothing else for me?”

“_Arthur_! Don’t say..., you ruined it!”

Arthur laughed, exhilarated, as his _ fiancé _ jumped off his lap to scold him. That reminded him, he should take the ring out of its hiding place, later. For now, he would be content to quietly celebrate with Merlin.

(Merlin did eventually cave in. Gawain was right, the apron looked _ nice._ It looked _ even better _ on a _ naked _ Merlin. Arthur enjoyed it _ thoroughly._)


End file.
